


On the Sidelines of the War

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Mpreg, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is crying in the bathroom because he has just found out he’s pregnant at 16, and scared. Harry walks in on him crying. We sort of see what happens from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Sidelines of the War

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to asnq8 for looking it over and digthewriter as well.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Contains:** implied rape of a minor, minor character death, mpreg.
> 
> Made for the [harrydracompreg](http://harrydracompreg.livejournal.com) Fest 2013


End file.
